psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Concentration
Concentration the cognitive process of selectively paying attention to one thing to the exclusion of others over a period of time]]. Assessment *Weinstein Noise Sensitivity Scale See also *Attentional control *Distraction *Meditation *Rumination (cognitive process) *Samadhi (Buddhism) *Selective attention *Sustained attention References *Abreau, F. (1990). Neuropsychological assessment of attention and concentration in soccer players: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Abreau, F., Templer, D. I., Schuyler, B. A., & Hutchison, H. T. (1990). Neuropsychological assessment of soccer players: Neuropsychology Vol 4(3) Jul 1990, 175-181. *Aichhorn, W., Weiss, U., Marksteiner, J., Kemmler, G., Walch, T., Zernig, G., et al. (2005). Influence of age and gender on risperidone plasma concentrations: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 19(4) Jul 2005, 395-401. *Alexander, M. P., Stuss, D. T., Shallice, T., Picton, T. W., & Gillingham, S. (2005). Impaired concentration due to frontal lobe damage from two distinct lesion sites: Neurology Vol 65(4) Aug 2005, 572-579. *Alimohammadi, I., Nassiri, P., Azkhosh, M., Sabet, M., & Hosseini, M. (2006). Reliability and validity of the Persian translation of the Weinstein Noise Sensitivity Scale: Psychological Research Vol 9(1-2) Sum 2006, 74-87. *Alvarez, G. A., & Scholl, B. J. (2005). How Does Attention Select and Track Spatially Extended Objects? New Effects of Attentional Concentration and Amplification: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 134(4) Nov 2005, 461-476. *Ames, H. J. (1999). Meta-analysis: A neuropsychological study of alteration in attention and concentration as a result of chronic fatigue syndrome. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Amlacher, H., & Wolfram, H. (1989). Restitution of learning and concentration of chronic alcoholics in the first year of abstinence: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 41(9) Sep 1989, 521-530. *Ashburner, E. A. (1906). Review of On a New Method for the Study of Concurrent Mental Operations and of Mental Fatigue: Psychological Bulletin Vol 3(9) Sep 1906, 306-308. *Ashby, M., Lindsay, W. R., Pitcaithly, D., Broxholme, S., & Geelen, N. (1995). Snoezelen: Its effects on concentration and responsiveness in people with profound multiple handicaps: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 58(7) Jul 1995, 303-307. *Assael, M., & Thein, M. (1964). Acetaldehyde levels in blood of manic-depressive psychotics: Israel Annals of Psychiatry & Related Disciplines 1(2) 1964, 311. *Assum, T., Bjornskau, T., Fosser, S., & Sagberg, F. (1999). Risk compensation--The case of road lighting: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 31(5) Sep 1999, 545-553. *Auclair, L., Jambaque, I., Sieroff, E., Dulac, O., & Laberge, D. (2003). Preparatory attention and frontal epilepsy in school age children: New data on epileptic children: A N A E Approche Neuropsychologique des Apprentissages chez l'Enfant Vol 15(4-5)74-75 Dec 2003, 210-218. *Austin, A., & Drummond, P. D. (1986). Work problems associated with suburban train driving: Applied Ergonomics Vol 17(2) Jun 1986, 111-116. *Backman, J., & Alerstam, T. (2003). Orientation scatter of free-flying nocturnal passerine migrants: Components and causes: Animal Behaviour Vol 65(5) May 2003, 987-996. *Baggaley, A. R. (1947). The relation between scores obtained by Harvard freshmen on the Kuder Preference Record and their fields of concentration: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 38(7) Nov 1947, 421-427. *Baldinger, M. A. (1997). Training to saturation versus fixed duration training and the attention and concentration performance of adults who have sustained traumatic brain injury. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Barchmann, H., & Kinze, W. (1989). A comparison of children high and low in concentration: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 36(3) 1989, 229-232. *Barnes, B. L., & Nagarkar, S. (1989). Yoga education and scholastic achievement: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 16(2) Sep 1989, 96-98. *Batchelor, H. (2007). A constructivist method for teaching concentration calculations to pharmacy students: Pharmacy Education Vol 7(1) Mar 2007, 69-76. *Bates, M. E., & Lemay, E. P., Jr. (2004). The d2 Test of Attention: Construct validity and extensions in scoring techniques: Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society Vol 10(3) May 2004, 392-400. *Becker-Blease, K. A., Deater-Deckard, K., Eley, T., Freyd, J. J., Stevenson, J., & Plomin, R. (2004). A genetic analysis of individual differences in dissociative behaviors in childhood and adolescence: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 45(3) Mar 2004, 522-532. *Beebe-Center, J. G., Rogers, M. S., Atkinson, W. H., & O'Connell, D. N. (1959). Sweetness and saltiness of compound solutions of sucrose and NaCl as a function of concentration of solutes: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 57(4) Apr 1959, 231-234. *Bem, D. J., Palmer, J., & Broughton, R. S. (2001). Updating the ganzfeld database: A victim of its own success? : Journal of Parapsychology Vol 65(3) Sep 2001, 207-218. *Benham, G., Rasey, H. W., Lubar, J. F., Frederick, J. A., & Zoffuto, A. C. (1997). EEG power-spectral and coherence differences between attentional states during a complex auditory task: Journal of Neurotherapy Vol 2(3) Fal-Win 1997, 1-9. *Bennett, T., Malia, K., Linton, B., Raymond, M., & Bewick, K. (1998). Rehabilitation of attention and concentration deficits following brain injury: Journal of Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 16(2) Mar-Apr 1998, 8-13. *Benton, D., & Cook, R. (1991). Vitamin and mineral supplements improve the intelligence scores and concentration of six-year-old children: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 12(11) 1991, 1151-1158. *Berg, D. (1991). The role of stimulus complexity and modality in pupils' difficulties to concentrate on lessons: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 5(1) Mar 1991, 9-20. *Berg, D., & Erlwein, M. (1991). Do high scores in the "Test d2" reflect the ability to concentrate only? : Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 38(1) 1991, 59-62. *Bergandi, T. A., Shryock, M. G., & Titus, T. G. (1990). The Basketball Concentration Survey: Preliminary development and validation: The Sport Psychologist Vol 4(2) Jun 1990, 119-129. *Bley, J. (1988). Hypnotherapy in learning disorders: A clinical example: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 4(2) 1988, 85-92. *Bobic, J., & Gomzi, M. (2004). Memory and concentration efficiency in workers professionally exposed to xylene: Studia Psychologica Vol 46(1) 2004, 65-72. *Bogatova, R. I., Shlykova, L. V., Salnitsky, V. P., & Wikman, G. (1997). Evaluation of the effect of a single dose of a phytoadaptogen on human work ability during prolonged isolation: Aviakosmicheskaya i Ecologicheskaya Meditsina Vol 31(4) 1997, 51-54. *Bogels, S. M. (2006). Task concentration training versus applied relaxation, in combination with cognitive therapy, for social phobia patients with fear of blushing, trembling, and sweating: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 44(8) Aug 2006, 1199-1210. *Bogels, S. M., Sijbers, G. F. V. M., & Voncken, M. (2006). Mindfulness and task concentration training for social phobia: A pilot study: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 20(1) Spr 2006, 33-44. *Bombara, P. E. (1989). A study on the effects of passive smoking on concentration and short term memory with latency aged children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bond, J., & Sargent, G. (2004). Concentration skills in sport: An applied perspective. Milton, QLD, Australia: John Wiley & Sons Australia. *Bonilha, L., Montenegro, M. A., Rorden, C., Castellano, G., Guerreiro, M. M., Cendes, F., et al. (2006). Voxel-based Morphometry Reveals Excess Gray Matter Concentration in Patients with Focal Cortical Dysplasia: Epilepsia Vol 47(5) May 2006, 908-915. *Bornstein, R. A., Watson, G. D., & Kaplan, M. J. (1985). Effects of flurazepam and triazolam on neuropsychological performance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 60(1) Feb 1985, 47-52. *Bourgeois, J. A., Bahadur, N., & Minjares, S. (2002). Donepezil for cognitive deficits following traumatic brain injury: A case report: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 14(4) Fal 2002, 463-464. *Bradford, C. G. (1915). An experiment in association: Psychological Review Vol 22(4) Jul 1915, 279-288. *Brambilla, F., Biggio, G., Pisu, M. G., Purdy, R. H., Gerra, G., Zaimovich, A., et al. (2004). Plasma Concentrations of Anxiolytic Neurosteroids in Men with Normal Anxiety Scores: A Correlation Analysis: Neuropsychobiology Vol 50(1) 2004, 6-9. *Brenner, B., Formann, A. K., & Fretska, E.-M. (1992). Effects of depression on the performance in tests for intelligence, power of concentration, and fine motor dexterity: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 13(3) 1992, 191-206. *Breznitz, Z., & Norman, G. (1998). Differences in concentration ability among low- and high-SES Israeli students: A follow-up study: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 159(1) Mar 1998, 82-93. *Brickenkamp, R. (1991). Avoidable misinterpretations of performance on concentration tests: Comment on Berg and Erlwein: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 38(1) 1991, 63-65. *Brickenkamp, R. (1991). Misinterpretation of test performance? Comments on the article "Concentration performance without concentration?" Diagnostica Vol 37(1) 1991, 52-57. *Brickman, A. L., Yount, S. E., Blaney, N. T., Rothberg, S., & et al. (1996). Pathogenesis of cognitive complaints in patients on hemodialysis: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 18(1) Jan 1996, 36-43. *Bruggeman, C., Eling, P., & Jansen, R. (1990). A new measurement for the diagnosis of attentional disorders: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 45(5) Jul 1990, 206-213. *Brunstein, J. C., & Maier, G. W. (2005). Implicit and Self-Attributed Motives to Achieve: Two Separate but Interacting Needs: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 89(2) Aug 2005, 205-222. *Buela Casal, G., Caballo, V. E., & Garcia Cueto, E. (1990). Differences between morning and evening types in performance: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(5) 1990, 447-450. *Buela Casal, G., Caballo, V. E., Garcia Cueto, E., & Flores Cubos, P. (1990). Attention and reaction time differences in introversionEuro xtraversion: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(2) 1990, 195-197. *Buiakas, T. M., & Zevina, O. G. (2001). An attempt to establish universal human values--Cultural symbols--in individual consciousness: Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 39(2) Mar-Apr 2001, 52-72. *Bullinger, M. (1989). Psychological effects of air pollution on healthy residents: A time-series approach: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 9(2) Jun 1989, 103-118. *Burns, E. A., Fleming, R., Wagstaff, D. A., Goodwin, J. S., Hirschman, R., & Greenberg, J. J. (2002). Affective and behavioral stress outcomes in Alzheimer's caregivers: Journal of Applied Biobehavioral Research Vol 7(2) 2002, 65-74. *Burt, C. D. B. (1993). Concentration and academic ability following transition to university: An investigation of the effects of homesickness: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 13(4) Dec 1993, 333-342. *Buttner, G., & Kurth, E. (1996). Performance on a domain-specific test for measuring concentration at school: A validation and comparison between children from different regions of Germany: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 10(3-4) Dec 1996, 187-197. *Buyakas, T. y. M., & Mikheyev, V. A. (1987). Closed-eye motions in states of concentration and meditation: Vestnik Moskovskogo Universiteta - Seriya 14: Psikhologiya No 4 Oct-Dec 1987, 43-52. *Byrd, M. I. (1998). The relationships between self-efficacy, concentration, and free-throw shooting. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cammann, R., & Gierow, W. (1985). Incidence of the P3 component of the acoustic ERP in children with normal and below-normal concentration: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 37(6) Jun 1985, 335-338. *Cargin, J. W., Collie, A., Masters, C., & Maruff, P. (2008). The nature of cognitive complaints in healthy older adults with and without objective memory decline: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 30(2) Feb 2008, 1-13. *Cartozzo, H. A. (1995). EEG biofeedback and the remediation of ADHD symptomatology: A controlled treatment outcome study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Castiello, U., & Umilta, C. (1987). Mental concentration requirements in the 100 meter sprint and 110 hurdle race: Movimento Vol 3(3) Dec 1987, 226-228. *Caterino, M. C., & Polak, E. D. (1999). Effects of two types of activity on the performance of second-, third-, and fourth-grade students on a test of concentration: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 89(1) Aug 1999, 245-248. *Cei, A., Bergerone, C., & Ruggeri, V. (1987). Attention processes in situational sports: Movimento Vol 3(1) Apr 1987, 30-33. *Chagnon, J., & McKelvie, S. J. (1992). Age differences in performance at concentration: A pilot study: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 74(2) Apr 1992, 412-414. *Chanut, E., Labarthe, B., Lacroix, B., Noda, A., Gasdeblay, S., Bondier, J.-R., et al. (2006). Variations of dopamine, serotonin, and amino acid concentrations in Noda epileptic rat (NER) retina: Brain Research Vol 1070(1) Jan 2006, 56-64. *Charlton, T., Coles, D., & Lovemore, T. (1997). Teachers' ratings of nursery class children's behaviour before and after availability of television by satellite: Psychological Reports Vol 81(1) Aug 1997, 96-98. *Charter, R. A., & Webster, J. S. (1997). Psychometric structure of the Seashore Rhythm Test: Clinical Neuropsychologist Vol 11(2) May 1997, 167-173. *Chen, F., Xue, Z., & Liu, Z. (1999). The effects of clozapine on concentration and abstract thinking of schizophrenic patients: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 7(2) May 1999, 115-116. *Christensen, T., Hjortso, N. C., Mortensen, E., Riis-Hansen, M., & et al. (1986). Fatigue and anxiety in surgical patients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 73(1) Jan 1986, 76-79. *Ciabotti, F., & Maltempi, A. (1982). Toward a phenomenology of the expression "concentration." Eta Evolutiva No 12 Jun 1982, 35-45. *Clark, V. L. (1984). Absorption as a mediator of the effect of meditation on attention and anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Clow, A., Edwards, S., Owen, G., Evans, G., Evans, P., Hucklebridge, F., et al. (2006). Post-awakening cortisol secretion during basic military training: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 60(1) Apr 2006, 88-94. *Cocchi, R. (1994). Problems of attention and concentration leading to interruption in studying by high school and university students: A report on 4 typical cases: Italian Journal of Intellective Impairment Vol 7(1) May 1994, 29-38. *Collier, G., & Siskel, M., Jr. (1959). Performance as a joint function of amount of reinforcement and inter-reinforcement interval: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 57(2) Feb 1959, 115-120. *Consoli, S., & Mas, M. (1988). Study of a multivalent antiasthenic, Arcalion 200, on vigilance and stress in high level competitive sports: Psychologie Medicale Vol 20(2) Feb 1988, 249-257. *Cornoiu, N.-D. (1998). The predictive value of psychological assessment among driver's license applicants: Revista de Psihologie Vol 44(1-2) 1998, 99-105. *Costa, A., & Fogliani, A. M. (1988). Shorinki-kempo: Concentration and attention: Movimento Vol 4(1) Apr 1988, 57-58. *Council, J. R., Kirsch, I., & Hafner, L. P. (1986). Expectancy versus absorption in the prediction of hypnotic responding: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 50(1) Jan 1986, 182-189. *Crombez, G., Vansteenwegen, D., Baeyens, F., & Eccleston, C. (1998). Attention! Pain. An experimental analysis of the interruptive function of pain: Gedrag & Gezondheid: Tijdschrift voor Psychologie en Gezondheid Vol 26(1) Feb 1998, 1-15. *Cupples, D. E. (1984). The effects of cognitive arousal upon visual persistence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Daniels, M. (2001). Sign language advantage: Sign Language Studies Vol 2(1) Fal 2001, 5-19. *Das-Smaal, E. A., de Leeuw, L., & Orlebeke, J. F. (1987). Is there really something wrong with the attention of school children? : Pedagogische Studien Vol 64(1) Jan 1987, 1-15. *Datto, C. J., Levy, S., Miller, D. S., & Katz, I. R. (2001). Impact of maintenance ECT on concentration and memory: Journal of ECT Vol 17(3) Sep 2001, 170-174. *Davies, P. J. (1982). Attention, arousal, cognitive performance and lateral eye movements: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dawidowicz, A. L., Kalitynski, R., & Mardarowicz, M. (2006). The changes of propofol concentration in human cerebrospinal fluid after drug infusion: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 29(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 3-5. *De Jong, N., De Graaf, C., & Van Staveren, W. A. (1996). Effect of sucrose in breakfast items on pleasantness and food intake in the elderly: Physiology & Behavior Vol 60(6) Dec 1996, 1453-1462. *Delmonte, M. M. (1989). Meditation, the unconscious, and psychosomatic disorders: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 36(1-4) 1989, 45-52. *Demerouti, E., Taris, T. W., & Bakker, A. B. (2007). Need for recovery, home-work interference and performance: Is lack of concentration the link? : Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 71(2) Oct 2007, 204-220. *Den Houter, K. V. (1989). Case studies of a hyperactive child and a nonhyperactive child: A look at their patterns of attention/concentration: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Denny, M. C. (1981). Self-hypnotic absorption and affective change in a program of spiritual exercises: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Deutsch, J. A., & Jones, A. D. (1960). Diluted water: An explanation of the rat's preference for saline: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 53(2) Apr 1960, 122-127. *Diebel, A., Feige, C., Gedschold, J., Goddemeier, A., Schulze, F., & Weber, P. (1998). Computer assisted training of attention and concentration with healthy children: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 47(9) Nov 1998, 641-656. *Dierks-Ventling, C., Gerhard, U., & Hobi, V. (1989). The effects of total- and local anesthesia on concentration and memory: Schweizersche Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/ Revue suisse de psychologie Vol 48(2) 1989, 112-120. *Dunlap, K. (1906). Zur experimentellen Kritik der Theorie der Aufmerksamkeitsschwankungen and Die Aufmerksamkeitsschwankungen: Psychological Bulletin Vol 3(3) Mar 1906, 109-110. *Eckert, C., Schilling, D., & Stiensmeier-Pelster, J. (2006). The influence of academic self-concept on performance in intelligence and concentration tests: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 20(1-2) Jun 2006, 41-48. *Eser, K.-H. (1987). Aspects of reliability and validity of the Aufmerksamkeits-Belastungs-Test (Test d2) among children and adolescents with behavior disorders: Diagnostica Vol 33(1) 1987, 74-80. *Fay, E. (1992). The trainability of performance on a concentration test involving symbol cancellation: Diagnostica Vol 38(4) 1992, 301-311. *Fiedler, P., Albrecht, M., Rogge, K.-E., & Schulte, D. (1996). Attention and attentional bias in phobias: A process analysis of behavior therapy for anxiety disorders: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 25(3) 1996, 221-233. *Finkel, E. J., Campbell, W. K., & Brunell, A. B. (2006). High-Maintenance Interaction and Self-Regulation. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Ford, T., Hamilton, H., Goodman, R., & Meltzer, H. (2005). Service Contacts Among the Children Participating in the British Child and Adolescent Mental Health Surveys: Child and Adolescent Mental Health Vol 10(1) Feb 2005, 2-9. *Fragoso, C. M., Grinberg-Zylberbaum, J., Perez, M. A. G., Ortiz, C. A., & Loyo, J. R. (1999). Effects of meditation on brain electrical activity: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 16(1) Jun 1999, 101-115. *Frey, A., & Moosbrugger, H. (2004). Avoiding the Confounding of Concentration Performance and Activation by Adaptive Testing with the FACT: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 25(1) 2004, 1-17. *Gangemi, A., & Mancini, F. (2007). Guilt and Focusing in Decision-making: Journal of Behavioral Decision Making Vol 20(1) Jan 2007, 1-20. *Gansler, D. A. (1989). A clinical trial of cognitive rehabilitation for attentional deficits among closed head injury patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Garcin, M., Mille-Hamard, L., Billat, V., Humbert, L., & Lhermitte, M. (2005). Influence of acetaminophen consumption on perceived exertion at the lactate concentration threshold: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 101(3) Dec 2005, 675-683. *Gass, C. S., Burda, P. C., Starkey, T. W., & Dominguez, F. (1992). MMPI interpretation of psychiatric inpatients: Caution in making inferences about concentration and memory: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 48(4) Jul 1992, 493-499. *Gass, C. S., Russell, E. W., & Hamilton, R. A. (1990). Accuracy of MMPI-based inferences regarding memory and concentration in closed-head-trauma patients: Psychological Assessment: A Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 2(2) Jun 1990, 175-178. *Gelinas, R., & Munroe-Chandler, K. (2006). Psychological skills for successful ice hockey goaltenders: Athletic Insight: Online Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 8(2) Jun 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Gellatly, A., Jones, S., & Best, A. (1988). The development of skill at concentration: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 40(1) Apr 1988, 1-10. *George, W. H., Raynor, J. O., & Nochaiski, T. H. (1990). Resistance to alcohol impairment of visual-motor performance: II. Effects for attentional Set and self-reported concentration: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 36(2) Jun 1990, 261-266. *Gick, M., McLeod, C., & Hulihan, D. (1997). Absorption, social desirability, and symptoms in a behavioral medicine population: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 185(7) Jul 1997, 454-458. *Glass, A. (1966). Comparison of the effect of hard and easy mental arithmetic upon blocking of the occipital alpha rhythm: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology 18(2) 1966, 142-152. *Gonzalez, S., & Santos, F. H. (1982). A program to increase attention in children: Avances en Psicologia Clinica Latinoamericana Vol 1 1982, 105-109. *Goodrich, K. P. (1960). Running speed and drinking rate as functions of sucrose concentration and amount of consummatory activity: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 53(3) Jun 1960, 245-250. *Gosslbauer, J. P., & Nikolaus, E. (1982). The influence of medication on concentration, intelligence and behavior parameters of school children: A study with a compound medication: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 29(5) 1982, 268-278. *Gow, A. J., & Deary, I. J. (2004). Is the PASAT past it? Testing attention and concentration without numbers: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 26(6) Sep 2004, 723-736. *Grace, G. M., Nielson, W. R., Hopkins, M., & Berg, M. A. (1999). Concentration and memory deficits in patients with Fibromyalgia Syndrome: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 21(4) Aug 1999, 477-487. *Gravitz, M. A. (2006). An Early Nineteenth Century Absorption-Based Theory of Mesmerism: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 49(1) Jul 2006, 7-12. *Graziano, W. G., Smith, S. M., Tassinary, L. G., Sun, C.-R., & Pilkington, C. (1996). Does imitation enhance memory for faces? Four converging studies: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 71(5) Nov 1996, 874-887. *Grigoryan, V. G., Taroyan, N. A., & Agababyan, A. R. (1995). Visual evoked potentials in the frontal area of the left hemisphere: Human Physiology Vol 21(3) May-Jun 1995, 211-214. *Groff, S. M. (1991). The personal styles and personality traits of collegiate football players: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Guillot, A., Collet, C., Molinaro, C., & Dittmar, A. (2004). Expertise and Peripheral Autonomic Activity During the Preparation Phase in Shooting Events: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 98(2) Apr 2004, 371-381. *Gullickson, T. (1997). Review of Focusing-Oriented Psychotherapy: A Manual of Experiential Method: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (8), Aug, 1997. *Gustavsen, I., Morland, J., & Bramness, J. G. (2006). Impairment related to blood amphetamine and/or methamphetamine concentrations in suspected drugged drivers: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 38(3) May 2006, 490-495. *Hagemeister, C. (2007). How useful is the power law of practice for recognizing practice in concentration tests? : European Journal of Psychological Assessment Vol 23(3) 2007, 157-165. *Hagemeister, C., Scholz, A., & Westhoff, K. (2002). How can prior practice be identified in concentration tests? : Zeitschrift fur Personalpsychologie Vol 1(2) 2002, 94-102. *Hain, C., Tobben, B., & Schulz, W. (2001). Evaluation of integrative group therapy with children: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 50(5) May-Jun 2001, 360-371. *Haines, M. E., Norris, M. P., & Kashy, D. A. (1996). The effects of depressed mood on academic performance in college students: Journal of College Student Development Vol 37(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 519-526. *Hall, R. H., & O'Donnell, A. (1996). Cognitive and affective outcomes of learning from knowledge maps: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 21(1) Jan 1996, 94-101. *Hallam, R. S., McKenna, L., & Shurlock, L. (2004). Tinnitus impairs cognitive efficiency: International Journal of Audiology Vol 43(4) Apr 2004, 218-226. *Hamano, K. (1980). Studies of self-regulation of internal activity: The interoceptive detection and control of cardiac activity via training procedure of cardiac-motor coupling: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 22(4) Dec 1980, 168-177. *Haraguchi, S., Kotake, J., Chen, W., Parkhomtchouk, D. V., Zhang, T., & Yamamoto, M. (2001). Biophoton change by mental concentration: Journal of International Society of Life Information Science Vol 19(2) Sep 2001, 373-377. *Hatzigeorgiadis, A., & Biddle, S. J. H. (2001). Athletes' perceptions of how cognitive interference during competition influences concentration and effort: Anxiety, Stress & Coping: An International Journal Vol 14(4) 2001, 411-429. *Hayes, L. C. (1983). Maintaining concentration under conditions of failure stress: One predictor of success in varsity university football players: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hektner, J. M. (2001). Family, school, and community predictors of adolescent growth-conducive experiences: Global and specific approaches: Applied Developmental Science Vol 5(3) Jul 2001, 172-183. *Hertel, P. T. (1998). Relation between rumination and impaired memory in dysphoric moods: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 107(1) Feb 1998, 166-172. *Higgins, A. T., & Turnure, J. E. (1984). Distractibility and concentration of attention in children's development: Child Development Vol 55(5) Oct 1984, 1799-1810. *Higuchi, T. (2000). Disruption of kinematic coordination in throwing under stress: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 42(3) Sep 2000, 168-177. *Higuchi, Y., Kotani, Y., Higuchi, H., & Minegishi, Y. (1998). Immune capability changes during zazen: Journal of International Society of Life Information Science Vol 16(1) Mar 1998, 46-47. *Hill, T. (1998). Hypnosis in the treatment of learning difficulties in children: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 26(1) May 1998, 65-71. *Hoff, A. L., Shukla, S., Helms, P., Aronson, T. A., & et al. (1990). The effects of nortriptyline on cognition in elderly depressed patients: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 10(3) Jun 1990, 231-232. *Holway, A. H., & Hurvich, L. M. (1938). On the psychophysics of taste. I. Pressure and area as variants: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 23(2) Aug 1938, 191-198. *Honigl, D., Klebel, H., Marlovits, S., & Kriechbaum, N. (1993). Subtle neuropsychiatric sequelae of carbon monoxide poisoning: A case report: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 7(1) Jan-Mar 1993, 12-14. *Horhold, M., & Walschburger, P. (1997). Depressive disorders, state orientation and mental load: Examination of a psychophysiological diagnostic approach: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 26(1) 1997, 31-37. *Hughes, J. R., Keenan, R. M., & Yellin, A. (1989). Effect of tobacco withdrawal on sustained attention: Addictive Behaviors Vol 14(5) 1989, 577-580. *Hull, R. B., Michael, S. E., Walker, G. J., & Roggenbuck, J. W. (1996). Ebb and flow of brief leisure experiences: Leisure Sciences Vol 18(4) Oct-Dec 1996, 299-314. *Hulse, S. H., Snyder, H. L., & Bacon, W. E. (1960). Instrumental licking behavior as a function of schedule, volume, and concentration of a saccharine reinforcer: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 60(6) Dec 1960, 359-364. *Hunger, J., & Kleim, J. (1983). Psychological tests by epileptic patients: Archiv fur Psychiatrie und Nervenkrankheiten Vol 233(4) 1983, 307-325. *Hyslop, J. H. (1903). After images and allied phenomena: Psychological Review Vol 10(3) May 1903, 296-297. *Ikeda, T. (1992). About concentration-effect and underestimation effect of time by acoustic stimuli: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 63(3) Aug 1992, 157-162. *Ikezuki, M., Maeda, M., & Tojo, M. (2003). A study on the psychological effects of one's repeated concentration on sensations of the arm: Japanese Journal of Counseling Science Vol 36(2) Jun 2003, 115-120. *Imhof, M. L. (1997). (Minor) motor activity and concentration in listening situations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jackson, E. L. (2004). Individual and Institutional Concentration of Leisure Research in North America: Leisure Sciences Vol 26(4) Oct-Dec 2004, 323-348. *Jacobson, C. M., Rosenfeld, B., Pessin, H., & Breitbart, W. (2008). Depression and IL-6 blood plasma concentrations in advanced cancer patients: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 49(1) Jan-Feb 2008, 64-66. *Jacobson, E. (1938). Review of Yoga: A scientific Evaluation: Psychological Bulletin Vol 35(1) Jan 1938, 46-50. *Jalava, K. M., Mattila, M. J., Tarssanen, M., & Vanakoski, J. (1995). Lorazepam and diazepam differently impair divided attention: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 51(2-3) Jun-Jul 1995, 189-197. *Jamison, R. N., Sbrocco, T., & Parris, W. C. (1988). The influence of problems with concentration and memory on emotional distress and daily activities in chronic pain patients: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 18(2) 1988, 183-191. *Jansen, D. A., & von Sadovszky, V. (2004). Restorative Activities of Community-Dwelling Elders: Western Journal of Nursing Research Vol 26(4) Jun 2004, 381-399. *Jennum, P., Hein, H. O., Suadicani, P., & Gyntelberg, F. (1993). Cognitive function and snoring: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 16(8, Suppl) Dec 1993, S62-S64. *Jennum, P., & Sjol, A. (1994). Self-assessed cognitive function in snorers and sleep apneics: An epidemiological study of 1,504 females and males aged 30-60 years: The Dan-MONICA II Study: European Neurology Vol 34(4) Jul-Aug 1994, 204-208. *Jingsheng, Z., Xinqing, Z., & Lidong, W. (2004). Reliability and Validity of Telephone Information-Memory-Concentration Test in Identifying Dementia: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 18(9) Sep 2004, 624-627. *Johnson, B.-A. (1999). Neuropsychological findings in Vietnam veterans with combat-related posttraumatic stress disorder. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jones, P. R. (1982). The Meldreth dribble control project reassessed: Child Care, Health & Development Vol 8(2) Mar-Apr 1982, 65-75. *Kainthola, S. D., & Singh, T. B. (1992). A test of tactile concentration and short-term memory: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 86(5) May 1992, 219-221. *Kaplan, C. P., Miner, M. E., & McGregor, J. M. (1997). Pseudotumour cerebri: Risk for cognitive impairment? : Brain Injury Vol 11(4) Apr 1997, 293-303. *Kardell, E. G. (1994). Evaluation of the WISC-III in the assessment of attention and concentration processes in children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Katzman, R., & et al. (1983). Validation of a short Orientation-Memory-Concentration Test of cognitive impairment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 140(6) Jun 1983, 734-739. *Kawano, K., Yamamoto, M., Hirasawa, M., Kokubo, H., Kokado, T., Taniguchi, J., et al. (2000). EEG analysis of children while concentrating on tasks--Part II: Journal of International Society of Life Information Science Vol 18(1) Mar 2000, 121-123. *Kawano, K., Yamamoto, M., Hirasawa, M., Kokubo, H., & Yasuda, N. (1997). EEG analysis of children while concentrating on tasks: Journal of International Society of Life Information Science Vol 15(1) Mar 1997, 109-111. *Kawano, K., Yamamoto, M., Kokubo, H., Tanaka, M., Chen, W., Zhang, T., et al. (2002). Chronological change in EEGs of a child while concentrating on tasks: Journal of International Society of Life Information Science Vol 20(1) Mar 2002, 85-87. *Kelly, J. R., & Loving, T. J. (2004). Time pressure and group performance: Exploring underlying processes in the Attentional Focus Model: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 40(2) Mar 2004, 185-198. *Keogh, M. J. (1990). The effects of neuropsychological training on the attention and concentration skills of children with Attention Deficit Disorder with hyperactivity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Khaldoun, M., Khaldoun, T., Mellado, M., Cambar, J., & Brudieux, R. (2002). Circadian rhythm in plasma aldosterone concentration and its seasonal modulation in the camel (camelus dromedarius) living in the Algerian Sahara desert: Chronobiology International Vol 19(4) 2002, 683-693. *Kiive, E., Eensoo, D., Harro, M., & Harro, J. (2002). Platelet monoamine oxidase activity in association with childhood aggressive and hyperactive behaviour: The effect of smoking? : Personality and Individual Differences Vol 33(3) Aug 2002, 355-364. *Kinze, W., Barchmann, H., & Ettrich, K.-U. (1985). Ways of treating impairment of concentration power during childhood: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 32(1) 1985, 14-20. *Kirkcaldy, B. (1990). Trait variables and concentrative ability: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(3) 1990, 313-315. *Knarr, F. A., & Collier, G. (1962). Taste and consummatory activity in amount and gradient of reinforcement functions: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 63(6) Jun 1962, 579-588. *Knoke, H. (1984). Family conditions and disturbances of concentration and performance: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 33(6) Aug-Sep 1984, 234-238. *Kokavec, A., & Crowe, S. F. (2003). Effect on plasma insulin and plasma glucose of consuming white wine alone after a meal: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 27(11) Nov 2003, 1718-1723. *Kondo, I., & Koshikawa, F. (2005). A comparison of the psychological effects of standard exercises with those of space exercises in autogenic training: From the perspective of passive concentration: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 76(3) Aug 2005, 219-226. *Konzak, B., & Boudreau, F. (1984). Martial arts training and mental health: An exercise in self-help: Canada's Mental Health Vol 32(4) Dec 1984, 2-8. *Kossow, H.-J., & Vehreschild, T. (1983). The construction of a concentration training programme for children with poor concentration: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 35(1) Jan 1983, 31-36. *Kuhlmann, J., Berger, W., Podzuweit, H., & Schmidt, U. (1999). The influence of valerian treatment on "reaction time, alertness, and concentration" in volunteers: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 32(6) Nov 1999, 235-241. *Kurtz, Z. (2005). Service Contacts Among the Children Participating in the British Child and Adolescent Mental Health Surveys: A Commentary - Implications for Commissioning: Child and Adolescent Mental Health Vol 10(1) Feb 2005, 10-11. *Ladouceur, R., & Sevigny, S. (2006). The impact of video lottery game speed on gamblers: Journal of Gambling Issues No 17 Aug 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Langhorst, E. (1990). A process model for the diagnosis and treatment of concentration disturbances: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 37(4) 1990, 290-300. *Laponce, J. A. (1980). Voting for X: Of men, women, religion and politics: The use of an election experiment for the comparative analysis of conservative behavior: Social Science Information/sur les sciences sociales Vol 19(6) 1980, 955-969. *Leal, L. (1990). Concentrative meditation. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lee, F. K., Sheldon, K. M., & Turban, D. B. (2003). Personality and the goal-striving process: The influence of achievement goal patterns, goal level, and mental focus on performance and enjoyment: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 88(2) Apr 2003, 256-265. *Lee, M. S., Ryu, H., Song, J., & Moon, S.-R. (2004). Effects of Qi-training (QIONG) on forearm blood gas concentrations: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(11) Nov 2004, 1503-1510. *Leegaard, O. F. (1983). Diffuse cerebral symptoms in convalescents from cerebral infarction and myocardial infarction: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 67(6) Jun 1983, 348-355. *Lei, G., & Baolong, G. (1995). Diffusion-concentration neural system for separating figures from background: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 7(1) Jan 1995, 41-59. *Leitner, Y., Bloch, A. M., Sadeh, A., Neuderfer, O., Tikotzky, L., Fattal-Valevski, A., et al. (2002). Sleep-Wake Patterns in Children With Intrauterine Growth Retardation: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 17(12) Dec 2002, 872-876. *Lerch, H.-J., & Gothier, H. (1984). Accelerated acquisition of perspective-operations with kindergarten-children: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 26(1) 1984, 74-82. *Lev, D. (1995). Focused attention: The impact of concentrative meditation on cognitive control and altered states of consciousness. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Li, S., Cai, F., Dai, X., & Guo, Y. (1985). Effects of industrial noise on memory and attention in humans: Information on Psychological Sciences No 6 1985, 45-50. *Lindeboom, J., Koene, T., & Matto, D. (1993). The diagnostic value of tests of mental control: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 24(3) Jun 1993, 105-109. *Lindeboom, J., & Matto, D. (1994). Digit Span and Knox Cubes as concentration tests in the elderly: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 25(2) May 1994, 63-68. *Lindsay, W. R., Fee, M., Michie, A., & Heap, I. (1994). The effects of cue control relaxation on adults with severe mental retardation: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 15(6) Nov-Dec 1994, 425-437. *Lindsay, W. R., Pitcaithly, D., Geelen, N., Buntin, L., & et al. (1997). A comparison of the effects of four therapy procedures on concentration and responsiveness in people with profound learning disabilities: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 41(3) Jun 1997, 201-207. *Ling-zhi, C., Chuan-yun, L., & Guang-hui, D. (2006). Effect on the Concentration on CD55 and CD59 in RBC Membrane Among New Recruits of Different Trait-anxiety Levels Under Ball Firing Examination: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 14(1) Feb 2006, 98-99. *llan, A. B., Gevins, A., Coleman, M., ElSohly, M. A., & de Wit, H. (2005). Neurophysiological and subjective profile of marijuana with varying concentrations of cannabinoids: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 16(5-6) Sep 2005, 487-496. *Lord, T., & Taylor, K. (1991). Monthly fluctuation in task concentration in female college students: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 72(2) Apr 1991, 435-439. *Lotrich, F. E., Bies, R. R., Smith, G. S., & Pollock, B. G. (2006). Relevance of assessing drug concentration exposure in pharmacogenetic and imaging studies: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 20(4, Suppl) Jul 2006, 33-40. *Lowenstein, L. F. (1998). The Effect of Brain Damage: Justice of the Peace Vol 162(6) 1998, 101-103. *Lucas, J. A., Telch, M. J., & Bigler, E. D. (1991). Memory functioning in panic disorder: A neuropsychological perspective: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 5(1) 1991, 1-20. *Lyubomirsky, S., Kasri, F., & Zehm, K. (2003). Dysphoric Rumination Impairs Concentration on Academic Tasks: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 27(3) Jun 2003, 309-330. *Maciuszek, J., Daren, A., & Langie, D. (2006). Suppression and concentration on thoughts--On paradoxical effects of mental control: Studia Psychologiczne Vol 44(2) 2006, 31-40. *Manly, T., Owen, A. M., McAvinue, L., Datta, A., Lewis, G. H., Scott, S. K., et al. (2003). Enhancing the sensitivity of a sustained attention task to frontal damage: Convergent clinical and functional imaging evidence: Neurocase Vol 9(4) Aug 2003, 340-349. *Marano, C. M., Phatak, P., Vemulapalli, U. R., Sasan, A., Nalbandyan, M. R., Ramanujam, S., et al. (2007). Increased plasma concentration of brain-derived neurotrophic factor with electroconvulsive therapy: A pilot study in patients with major depression: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 68(4) Apr 2007, 512-517. *Marszal-Wisniewska, M., & Jarmuz, S. (1988). Temperament and cognitive concentration on punishment: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 31(3) May-Jun 1988, 293-301. *Martinez, S., Detzner, M., & Poustka, F. (1985). Multiple modality treatment of infantile autism: A case study: Zeitschrift fur Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 13(3) 1985, 253-267. *Maxeiner, J. (1987). Concentration and distribution of attention in sport: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 18(4) 1987, 247-255. *Mayer, G., Kroger, M., & Meier-Ewert, K. (1996). Effects of vitamin B12 on performance and circadian rhythm in normal subjects: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 15(5) Nov 1996, 456-464. *Mayer, S. A., Dennis, L. J., Peery, S., Fitsimmons, B. F., Du, Y. E., Bernardini, G. L., et al. (2003). Quantification of lethargy in the neuro-ICU: The 60-second test: Neurology Vol 61(4) Aug 2003, 543-545. *McAllester, D., Ortiz, L., Herbrich, R., & Graepel, T. (2004). Concentration Inequalities for the Missing Mass and for Histogram Rule Error: Journal of Machine Learning Research Vol 4(5) Jul 2004, 895-911. *McCabe, P. H., Michel, N. C., McNew, C. D., & Lehman, E. B. (2006). Conversion from delayed-release sodium valproate to extended-release sodium valproate: Initial results and long-term follow-up: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 8(3) May 2006, 601-605. *McComas, H. C. (1922). A Measure of the Attention: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 5(1) Feb 1922, 1-18. *McFarlane, A. C., Weber, D. L., & Clark, C. R. (1993). Abnormal stimulus processing in posttraumatic stress disorder: Biological Psychiatry Vol 34(5) Sep 1993, 311-320. *McGowan, R. W., & Shultz, B. B. (1989). Task complexity and affect in collegiate football: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 69(2) Oct 1989, 671-674. *McMorris, T., Tallon, M., Williams, C., Sproule, J., Draper, S., Swain, J., et al. (2003). Incremental Exercise, Plasma Concentrations of Catecholamines, Reaction Time, and Motor Time During Performance of a Noncompatible Choice Response Time Task: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 97(2) Oct 2003, 590-604. *Medori, R., Mannaert, E., & Grnder, G. (2006). Plasma antipsychotic concentration and receptor occupancy, with special focus on risperidone long-acting injectable: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 16(4) May 2006, 233-240. *Meier, U., Trullinger, E., Stoll, F., & Fassolt, A. (1986). Concerning postoperative disturbances of concentration and memory following anesthesia: Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie und ihre Anwendungen/ Revue suisse de Psychologie pure et appliquee Vol 45(1-2) 1986, 103-118. *Michaud, C., Musse, N., Nicolas, J. P., & Mejean, L. (1991). Effects of breakfast-size on short-term memory, concentration, mood and blood glucose: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 12(1) Jan 1991, 53-57. *Miller, J. J. (1993). The unveiling of traumatic memories and emotions through mindfulness and concentration meditation: Clinical implications and three case reports: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 25(2) 1993, 169-180. *Molander, B., & Backman, L. (1989). Age differences in heart rate patterns during concentration in a precision sport: Implications for attentional functioning: Journals of Gerontology Vol 44(3) May 1989, P80-P87. *Molodetskikh, T. D., & Kirdan, K. P. (1983). Psychological structure of posttraumatic syndromes in children who suffered brain concussion: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 83(10) 1983, 1450-1454. *Moneta, G. B., & Csikszentmihalyi, M. (1999). Models of concentration in natural environments: A comparative approach based on streams of experiential data: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 27(6) 1999, 603-638. *Moosbrugger, H., Goldhammer, F., & Schweizer, K. (2006). Latent Factors Underlying Individual Differences in Attention Measures: Perceptual and Executive Attention: European Journal of Psychological Assessment Vol 22(3) 2006, 177-188. *Moray, N. (1974). Well Worth the Effort: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 19 (10), Oct, 1974. *Morgenstern, F. S. (1964). The effects of sensory input and concentration on post-amputation phantom limbpain: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry 27(1) 1964, 58-65. *Morris, N. (2002). Detecting concentration differences in aromatic oils: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 95(3, Pt 1) Dec 2002, 767-768. *Morsbach, G., McCulloch, M., & Clark, A. (1986). Infant crying as a potential stressor concerning mothers' concentration ability: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 29(1) Mar 1986, 18-20. *Mulkens, S., Bogels, S. M., & de Jong, P. J. (1999). Attentional focus and fear of blushing: A case study: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 27(2) Apr 1999, 153-164. *Mulkens, S., Bogels, S. M., de Jong, P. J., & Louwers, J. (2001). Fear of blushing: Effects of task concentration training versus exposure in vivo on fear and physiology: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 15(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 413-432. *Muller, M. J., & Netter, P. (1995). Relationship between saliva testosterone and performance in a concentration test: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 37(1-2) 1995, 90-101. *Mundell, C. E. (2000). The role of perceived skill, perceived challenge, and flow in the experience of positive and negative affect. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Munoz, M., & Esteve, R. (2005). Reports of Memory Functioning by Patients With Chronic Pain: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 21(4) Jul-Aug 2005, 287-291. *Munzel, K., & Hermelink, K. (2005). Does Chemotherapy Cause "Chemobrain"? Therapy of Breast Cancer and Cognitive Functioning: Verhaltenstherapie & Verhaltensmedizin Vol 26(4) 2005, 470-486. *Nakashima, K., & Sato, H. (1993). Relationship between frontal midline theta activity in EEG and concentration: Journal of Human Ergology Vol 22(1) Jun 1993, 63-67. *Nash-Wortham, M. (1987). The clumsy, poorly co-ordinated child with associated speech, reading and writing difficulties: Support for Learning Vol 2(4) Nov 1987, 36-39. *Navarrete, M. G. (1999). Verbal and nonverbal memory differences in bilingual children. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Nebu, A., Ikeda, M., Maki, N., Hokoishi, K., Komori, K., & Tanabe, H. (1998). Hyperbaric oxygen (HBO) therapy was effective in a case with CO poisoning with an interval of two and a half months after the accident: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 40(12) Dec 1998, 1275-1281. *Negoescu, R. M., Csiki, I. E., & Pafnote, M. (1993). Cortical control of sinus arrhythmia in man studied by spectral analysis: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 28(3) Jul-Sep 1993, 226-238. *No authorship, i. (2005). Review of The psychology of concentration in sport performers: A cognitive analysis: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 36(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 86. *Norlander, T., Bergman, H., & Archer, T. (1999). Primary process in competitive archery performance: Effects of flotation REST: Journal of Applied Sport Psychology Vol 11(2) Sep 1999, 194-209. *Norlander, T., Moas, L., & Archer, T. (2005). Noise and Stress in Primary and Secondary School Children: Noise Reduction and Increased Concentration Ability Through a Short but Regular Exercise and Relaxation Program: School Effectiveness and School Improvement Vol 16(1) Mar 2005, 91-99. *Norman, G., & Breznitz, Z. (1992). Differences in the ability to concentrate in first-grade Israeli pupils of low and high socioeconomic status: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 153(1) Mar 1992, 5-17. *Nowakowska, C., & et al. (1982). Evaluation of relaxation and concentration exercises modelled on yoga in the treatment of psychogenic mental disorders: Psychiatria Polska Vol 16(5-6) 1982, 365-370. *Oehlschlagel, J., & Moosbrugger, H. (1991). Concentration performance without concentration? The evaluation of true performance on the Attention-Demands Test d2: Diagnostica Vol 37(1) 1991, 42-51. *Oetting, E. R. (1964). Hypnosis and concentration in study: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis 7(2) 1964, 148-151. *Oikawa, M. (2002). Distraction as an intervention for depression: The distraction process: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 50(2) Jun 2002, 185-192. *Orzechowski, J., & Bednarek, H. (2004). Attention as a Mechanism of Differentiation of Cognitive Structure: Studia Psychologiczne Vol 42(1) 2004, 125-137. *Oshiro, M., & Matsuoka, Y. (2000). Effects of autogenic training and music on concentration: Japanese Journal of Autogenic Therapy Vol 19(1-2) Dec 2000, 62-68. *Palladino, L. J. (2007). Find your focus zone: An effective new plan to defeat distraction and overload. New York, NY: Free Press. *Panic, V., Jerkovic, I., Tomic, G., & Grujic, M. (1991). Distractibility, fatigue, and school success in younger elementary school students: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 23(1-2) 1991, 49-55. *Pasek, T. (1982). Relaxation-concentration training as a form of rehabilitation of psychiatric patients: Psychiatria Polska Vol 16(5-6) 1982, 371-375. *Pawlaczyk-Luszczynska, M., Dudarewicz, A., Waszkowska, M., Szymczak, W., Kamedula, M., & Sl iwinska-Kowalska, M. (2004). The effect of low frequency noise on human mental performance: Medycyna Pracy Vol 55(1) 2004, 63-74. *Peel, J. M. (2004). The labyrinth: An innovative therapeutic tool for problem solving or achieving mental focus: The Family Journal Vol 12(3) Jul 2004, 287-291. *Persinger, M. A., Tiller, S. G., & Koren, S. A. (1999). Background sound pressure fluctuations (5 dB) from overhead ventilation systems increase subjective fatigue of university students during three-hour lectures: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 88(2) Apr 1999, 451-456. *Porter, C. H., & Corlett, E. N. (1989). Performance differences of individuals classified by questionnaire as accident prone or non-accident prone: Ergonomics Vol 32(3) Mar 1989, 317-333. *Pospisilova, E., & Palecek, J. (2006). Post-operative pain behavior in rats is reduced after single high-concentration capsaicin application: Pain Vol 125(3) Nov 2006, 233-243. *Prakash, I. J., Rao, S., & Murthy, V. N. (1985). Development of norms for simple tests of attention and concentration: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 12(2) Sep 1985, 7-8. *Quadt, F. (1979). The effect of increased temperatures in the examination room on the efficiency of national servicemen during the EVP (Examination of Qualification and Employment): Wehrpsychologische Untersuchungen Vol 14(6) 1979, 170-175. *Qualls, P. J., & Sheehan, P. W. (1981). Imagery encouragement, absorption capacity, and relaxation during electromyograph biofeedback: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 41(2) Aug 1981, 370-379. *Raczek, B., & Adamczyk, B. (2004). Concentration of Carbon Dioxide in Exhaled Air in Fluent and Non-Fluent Speech: Folia Phoniatrica et Logopaedica Vol 56(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 75-82. *Rausch, A. (1989). Concentration and attention: Attempt at an action-theory orientation illustrated with an example of a pedagogically-guided learning process: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 36(3) 1989, 161-173. *Raviv, S., & Low, M. (1990). Influence of physical activity on concentration among junior high-school students: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 70(1) Feb 1990, 67-74. *Raviv, S., & Nabel, N. (1988). Field dependence/independence and concentration as psychological characteristics of basketball players: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 66(3) Jun 1988, 831-836. *Razumnikova, O. M., & Nikolayeva, E. I. (2001). The ratio of attention evaluation and that of progress in studies: Voprosy Psychologii Vol 1 Jan-Feb 2001, 123-129. *Rebok, G. W., Hawkins, W. E., Krener, P., Mayer, L. S., & et al. (1996). Effect of concentration problems on the malleability of children's aggressive and shy behaviors: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 35(2) Feb 1996, 193-203. *Reches, I. (1990). The effect of Self-Assessment approach on the development of perceptual-motor aptitudes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reilley, R. R., & Rodolfa, E. R. (1981). Concentration, attention, and hypnosis: Psychological Reports Vol 48(3) Jun 1981, 811-814. *Reilmann, M. J. (1990). On the characteristics of information processing before and after the formation of an intent: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie Vol 198(3) 1990, 345-361. *Reisberg, D. (1981). Cognitive capacity and perceptual judgments: Does it take effort to see? : Dissertation Abstracts International. *Richards, M., Hardy, R., & Wadsworth, M. E. J. (2005). Alcohol consumption and midlife cognitive change in the British 1946 birth cohort study: Alcohol and Alcoholism Vol 40(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 112-117. *Rietveld, S., & Colland, V. T. (1999). The impact of severe asthma on schoolchildren: Journal of Asthma Vol 36(5) 1999, 409-417. *Ririe, J. J. (1994). Neuropsychological measures of attention and concentration among psychopaths. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Robinson, E. S. (1921). The Relative Efficiencies of Distributed and Concentrated Study in Memorizing: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 4(5) Oct 1921, 327-343. *Roman, D. D., Kubo, S. H., Ormaza, S., Francis, G. S., Bank, A. J., & Shumway, S. J. (1997). Memory improvement following cardiac transplantation: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 19(5) Oct 1997, 692-697. *Rose, J. E., Ananda, S., & Jarvik, M. E. (1983). Cigarette smoking during anxiety-provoking and monotonous tasks: Addictive Behaviors Vol 8(4) 1983, 353-359. *Roskam, E. E. (1987). Toward a psychometric theory of intelligence. New York, NY: Elsevier Science. *Rosler, K. M., Etter, C., Truffert, A., Hess, C. W., & Magistris, M. R. (1999). Rapid cortical motor output map changes assessed by the triple stimulation technique: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 10(3) Feb 1999, 579-583. *Roth, H., Kahler, A., Brodsky, N. L., & Hurt, H. (2001). Communication with postpartum mothers: Are we competing with the television? : Clinical Pediatrics Vol 40(8) Aug 2001, 465-468. *Rozin, P., Wells, C., & Mayer, J. (1964). Specific hunger for thiamine: Vitamin in water versus vitamin in food: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 57(1) Feb 1964, 78-84. *Ruijter, J., Lorist, M. M., Snel, J., & De Ruiter, M. B. (2000). The influence of caffeine on sustained attention: An ERP study: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 66(1) May 2000, 29-37. *Russell, W. D. (2001). An examination of flow state occurrence in college athletes: Journal of Sport Behavior Vol 24(1) Mar 2001, 83-107. *Sahasi, G., Mehata, M., & Chawla, P. L. (1985). Adaptation of color cancellation test of attention/concentration for child age group 6-11 yrs: Child Psychiatry Quarterly Vol 18(1) Jan-Mar 1985, 9-12. *Saison, S., Mansy, A., & Coudereau, J. P. (2004). The interest of relaxation for patients with right brain lesions: Pratiques Psychologiques Vol 10(4) Dec 2004, 389-400. *Sakamoto, R., Minoura, K., Usui, A., Ishizuka, Y., & Kanba, S. (2005). Effectiveness of Aroma on Work Efficiency: Lavender Aroma during Recesses Prevents Deterioration of Work Performance: Chemical Senses Vol 30(8) Oct 2005, 683-691. *Salerno, J. A. (1997). Neurofeedback in closed head injury: A multiple case design study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Salminen, S., & Lahdeniemi, E. (2002). Risk factors in work-related traffic: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 5(1) Mar 2002, 77-86. *Salmon, D. P., Thal, L. J., Butters, N., & Heindel, W. C. (1990). Longitudinal evaluation of dementia of the Alzheimer type: A comparison of 3 standardized mental status examinations: Neurology Vol 40(8) Aug 1990, 1225-1230. *Sase, R. (2005). A comparison of psychophysiological responses in Passive Concentration and Active Concentration of Autogenic Training: Japanese Journal of Hypnosis Vol 49(1) Dec 2005, 28-36. *Sawyer, J. M. (1986). The effect of the Progressive Relaxation/Concentration Unit on reading speed and reading comprehension of high anxious college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schmidt-Atzert, L., & Buhner, M. (1997). Components of performance in concentration tests: A study with systematically varied canceling tests: Diagnostica Vol 43(4) 1997, 314-326. *Schmidt-Atzert, L., Buhner, M., & Enders, P. (2006). Do concentration tests assess concentration? Analyzing components of concentration test performances: Diagnostica Vol 52(1) 2006, 33-44. *Schmidt-Atzert, L., & Ising, M. (1997). A contribution to the construct validity of the concentration tests d2 and Revisionstest: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 18(4) 1997, 241-250. *Schnabel, R. (1981). An experimental investigation of the effect of inhibiting and motivating factors on the power of concentration in elementary school-children and in slow learners: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 23(2) 1981, 277-292. *Schneider, U., Wohlfahrt, K., Schulze-Bonhage, A., Haacker, T., Caspary, A., Zedler, M., et al. (1998). Lack of pychotomimetic or impairing effects on psychomotor performance of acamprosate: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 31(3) May 1998, 110-113. *Schneider, W. (1988). The impact of the knowledge base on exceptional cognitive performance: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 35(3) 1988, 161-172. *Schober, F., Schellenberg, R., & Dimpfel, W. (1995). Reflection of mental exercise in the dynamic quantitative topographical EEG: Neuropsychobiology Vol 31(2) Feb 1995, 98-112. *Schumann-Hengsteler, R. (1996). Children's and adults' visuospatial memory: The game Concentration: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 157(1) Mar 1996, 77-92. *Schumann-Hengsteler, R. (1996). Visuospatial memory in children: Which memory codes are used in the concentration game? : Psychologische Beitrage Vol 38(3-4) 1996, 368-382. *Schwartz, D. A. (2000). Fatigue of inhibitory processes in selective attention: Experimental support for a theory of intentional thought and action. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schwartz, E. W. (1997). Attention, concentration and memory in chronic daily headache patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sengenberger-Rosenbery, D. J. (2001). Behavioral manifestations of elementary-aged children with Agenesis of the Corpus Callosum. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shahan, T. A., & Jimenez-Gomez, C. (2006). Effects of self-administered alcohol concentration on the frequency and persistence of rats' attending to alcohol cues: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 17(3) May 2006, 201-211. *Shea, L. J. I. (1995). A componential analysis of attention/concentration and memory in adynamic and disinhibited head injury patients participating in a program of cognitive remediation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shields, B. M., Knight, B., Shakespeare, L., Babrah, J., Powell, R. J., Clark, P. M., et al. (2006). Determinants of insulin concentrations in healthy 1-week-old babies in the community: Applications of a bloodspot assay: Early Human Development Vol 82(2) Feb 2006, 143-148. *Shmulevich, I., & van der Ven, A. H. G. S. (2002). An inhibition-based stochastic countable-time decision model: British Journal of Mathematical and Statistical Psychology Vol 55(1) May 2002, 17-26. *Siebert, J. R. (1994). Meditation, absorption, and anxiety: Predisposition and training effects. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Silva, J. M. (1999). Attention, concentration, and memory in scuba divers. (decompression sickness). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Smit, J. C., & van der Ven, A. H. G. S. (1995). Inhibition in speed and concentration tests: The Poisson inhibition model: Journal of Mathematical Psychology Vol 39(3) Sep 1995, 265-274. *Smith, A. P. (2005). Caffeine at work: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 20(6) Aug 2005, 441-445. *Smith, B. L. (1993). Correlates of adjustment success: A study of male Vietnamese refugees: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, R. E. (1996). Performance anxiety, cognitive interference, and concentration enhancement strategies in sports. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Smith, R. J. (1989). Relationships among attentional style, arousal, and athletic performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Starker, S., & Jolin, A. (1982). Imagery and fantasy in Vietnam veteran psychiatric inpatients: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 2(1) 1982-1983, 15-22. *Starks, M. A. (2003). Restoring attention in pregnancy: The natural environment: Clinical Nursing Research Vol 12(3) Aug 2003, 246-265. *Steck, P. (1996). Testing sustained concentration with a computer-assisted version of the Pauli Test: Diagnostica Vol 42(4) 1996, 332-351. *Steinbach, M. (1965). The concentration-performance-test before and after physical exhaustion of trained and untrained men: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie 12(4) 1965, 687-699. *Stellar, E., Hyman, R., & Samet, S. (1954). Gastric factors controlling water- and salt-solution-drinking: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 47(3) Jun 1954, 220-226. *Stevens-Roseman, E. S. (2002). Gerontology as a graduate social work concentration: Origins, outcomes, sustainment: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 37(2) 2002, 35-43. *Strache, W. (1987). Effectiveness of two modes of training to overcome deficits of concentration: International Journal of Rehabilitation Research Vol 10(4, Suppl 5) 1987, 141-145. *Sun, M.-K., & Alkon, D. L. (2006). Bryostatin-1: Pharmacology and Therapeutic Potential as a CNS Drug: CNS Drug Reviews Vol 12(1) Mar 2006, 1-8. *Svenningsson, P., Tzavara, E. T., Qi, H., Carruthers, R., Witkin, J. M., Nomikos, G. G., et al. (2007). Biochemical and behavioral evidence for antidepressant-life effects of 5-HT-sub-6 receptor stimulation: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 27(15) Apr 2007, 4201-4209. *Szymura, B., Waluszko, A., & Stachow, D. (2003). A psychodynamic approach in prenatal psychology: Some reproductive problems: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 46(2) 2003, 197-208. *Takeda, K., Gomi, Y., Imai, I., Shimoda, N., Hiwatari, M., & Kato, H. (2007). Shift of motor activation areas during recovery from hemiparesis after cerebral infarction: A longitudinal study with near-infrared spectroscopy: Neuroscience Research Vol 59(2) Oct 2007, 136-144. *Tanaka, S. (1994). Effects of a moderately difficult task on preschool children's concentration and their subsequent choices of task: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 78(2) Apr 1994, 699-700. *Tarakanov, P. V. (1984). Specific features of the cardiac activity of children aged 5-sup-7 yrs in various functional states: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 34(3) 1984, 560-562. *Taylor, C. L., Macdiarmid, J. I., Ross, J. A. S., Osman, L. M., Watt, S. J., Adie, W., et al. (2006). Objective neuropsychological test performance of professional divers reporting a subjective complaint of "forgetfulness or loss of concentration." Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 32(4) Aug 2006, 310-317. *Tenenbaum, G., Benedick, A. A., & Bar-Eli, M. (1988). Quantity, consistency, and error-rate of athletes' mental concentration: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 19(4) 1988, 311-319. *Thelwell, R. C., & Maynard, I. W. (2003). The effects of a mental skills package on 'repeatable good performance' in cricketers: Psychology of Sport and Exercise Vol 4(4) Oct 2003, 377-396. *Thompson, P., Huppert, F. A., & Trimble, M. (1981). Phenytoin and cognitive function: Effects on normal volunteers and implications for epilepsy: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 20(3) Sep 1981, 155-162. *Thurnham, D. I., McCabe, G. P., Northrop-Clewes, C. A., & Nestel, P. (2003). Effects of subclinical infection on plasma retinol concentrations and assessment of prevalence of vitamin A deficiency: Meta-analysis: Lancet Vol 362(9401) Dec 2003, 2052-2058. *Tombaugh, T. N., & Marx, M. H. (1965). Effects of ordered and constant sucrose concentrations on nonreinforced performance: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 69(6) Jun 1965, 630-636. *Tomie, A., Wong, K., Apor, K., Patterson-Buckendahl, P., Pohorecky, L. A., & Jerrells, T. R. (2003). Autoshaping of ethanol drinking in rats: Effects of ethanol concentration and trial spacing: Alcohol Vol 31(3) Nov 2003, 125-135. *Travlos, A. K., & Marisi, D. Q. (1996). Elevation of core temperature and mental functioning: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 83(1) Aug 1996, 219-225. *Trimmel, M., Mikowitsch, A., Groll-Knapp, E., & Haider, M. (1990). Occurrence of infraslow potential oscillations in relation to task, ability to concentrate and intelligence: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 9(2) Sep 1990, 167-170. *Turatto, M., Benso, F., Facoetti, A., Galfano, G., Mascetti, G. G., & Umilta, C. (2000). Automatic and voluntary focusing of attention: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 62(5) Jul 2000, 935-952. *Tyeryar, K. R., & Undie, A. S. (2007). Tandem regulation of phosphoinositide signaling and acute behavioral effects induced by antidepressant agents in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 193(2) Aug 2007, 271-282. *Van Breukelen, G. J., & Souren, D. A. (1990). A simple model and a concentration score for Bourdon tests: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 45(1) Jan 1990, 40-45. *Van Breukelen, G. J. P., Roskam, E. E. C. I., Eling, P. A. T. M., Jansen, R. W. T. L., & et al. (1995). A model and diagnostic measures for response time series on tests of concentration: Historical background, conceptual framework, and some applications: Brain and Cognition Vol 27(2) Mar 1995, 147-179. *Van der Ven, A. H., & Smit, J. C. (1989). The secret of the Bourdon Wiersma test unraveled? : Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 44(6) Sep 1989, 260-270. *Van der Ven, A. H., Smit, J. C., & Jansen, R. W. (1989). Inhibition in prolonged work tasks: Applied Psychological Measurement Vol 13(2) Jun 1989, 177-191. *van der Ven, A. H. G. S. (2001). A theoretical foundation of speed and concentration tests. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Vehreschild, T., Kossow, H.-J., & Schulz-Wulf, G. (1984). Results of concentration training in normally intelligent pupils with poor concentration: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 36(3) Mar 1984, 152-160. *Vervaeke, G. A. C., Bouman, T. K., & Valmaggia, L. R. (1999). Attentional correlates of illness anxiety in a non-clinical sample: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 68(1) Jan-Feb 1999, 22-25. *Volweider, F. H. (1982). A comparison of short-term yoga and buddy-oriented groups with chronic psychiatric patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wade, D. T., & Vergis, E. (1999). The short orientation-memory-concentration test: A study of its reliability and validity: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 13(2) Apr 1999, 164-170. *Wahba, M., Donlon, P. T., & Meadow, A. (1981). Cognitive changes in acute schizophrenia with brief neuroleptic treatment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 138(10) Oct 1981, 1307-1310. *Waterink, W., & Middendorp, A. J. (2002). Investigating the relation between subjective mental effort and RSI related complaints: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 57(6) Dec 2002, 155-160. *Watts, F. N. (1993). Problems of memory and concentration. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Watts, F. N., MacLeod, A. K., & Morris, L. (1988). Associations between phenomenal and objective aspects of concentration problems in depressed patients: British Journal of Psychology Vol 79(2) May 1988, 241-250. *Watts, F. N., MacLeod, A. K., & Morris, L. (1988). A remedial strategy for memory and concentration problems in depressed patients: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 12(2) Apr 1988, 185-193. *Watts, F. N., & Sharrock, R. (1985). Description and measurement of concentration problems in depressed patients: Psychological Medicine Vol 15(2) May 1985, 317-326. *Wayner, M. J., Jr., & Reimanis, G. (1958). Drinking in the rat induced by hypertonic saline: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 51(1) Feb 1958, 11-15. *Weber, C.-C., Eckert, G. P., & Muller, W. E. (2006). Effects of Antidepressants on the Brain/Plasma Distribution of Corticosterone: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 31(11) Nov 2006, 2443-2448. *Wegner, D. M. (1997). Why the mind wanders. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Wegner, D. M., & Erber, R. (1992). The hyperaccessibility of suppressed thoughts: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 63(6) Dec 1992, 903-912. *Wegner, D. M., & Erskine, J. A. K. (2003). Voluntary involuntariness: Thought suppression and the regulation of the experience of will: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 12(4) Dec 2003, 684-694. *Welford, A. T. (1989). Effects of concentration in relation to sex and age: Developmental Neuropsychology Vol 5(2-3) 1989, 261-265. *Wenk, H. E. (1998). The effect of concentrative attention on habitual cognition. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wenzlaff, R. M., & Bates, D. E. (2000). The relative efficacy of concentration and suppression strategies of mental control: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 26(10) Oct 2000, 1200-1212. *Werthamer-Larsson, L., Kellam, S. G., & Wheeler, L. (1991). Effect of first-grade classroom environment on shy behavior, aggressive behavior, and concentration problems: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 19(4) Aug 1991, 585-602. *Westhoff, K. (1985). A first test of a theory of concentration: Diagnostica Vol 31(4) 1985, 265-278. *Westhoff, K. (1987). The first law of concentration: Archiv fur Psychologie Vol 139(1) 1987, 49-53. *Westhoff, K. (1989). Effect of practice on performance in concentration tests: Diagnostica Vol 35(2) Apr 1989, 122-130. *Westhoff, K., & Dewald, D. (1990). The effects of practice on concentration-test performance: Diagnostica Vol 36(1) 1990, 1-15. *Westhoff, K., & Graubner, J. (2003). Construction of a complex test of concentration: Diagnostica Vol 49(3) 2003, 110-119. *Westhoff, K., & Hagemeister, C. (1992). Reliability of errors on concentration tests: Diagnostica Vol 38(2) 1992, 116-129. *Westhoff, K., & Kluck, M.-L. (1983). The relationship between intelligence and concentration: Diagnostica Vol 29(4) 1983, 310-319. *Westhoff, K., & Kluck, M.-L. (1984). Toward a theory of concentration performance: Diagnostica Vol 30(3) 1984, 167-183. *Westhoff, K., & Lemme, M. (1988). An expanded test of a theory of concentration: Diagnostica Vol 34(3) 1988, 244-255. *Westphal, K. P., Grozinger, B., Foit, A., Diekmann, V., & et al. (1986). The influence of concentration and relaxation on the EEG power spectra during a CNV paradigm: Archives Italiennes de Biologie Vol 124(4) Oct 1986, 221-228. *White, P. D., Dash, A. R., & Thomas, J. M. (1998). Poor concentration and the ability to process information after glandular fever: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 44(2) Feb 1998, 269-278. *Williams, R. (2005). Service Contacts Among the Children Participating in the British Child and Adolescent Mental Health Surveys: A Commentary - Implications for Service Design: Child and Adolescent Mental Health Vol 10(1) Feb 2005, 12-15. *Wilson, J. (1995). Attention and concentration: Educational Research Vol 37(1) Spr 1995, 33-38. *Wilson, M., Chattington, M., Marple-Horvat, D. E., & Smith, N. C. (2007). A comparison of self-focus versus attentional explanations of choking: Journal of Sport & Exercise Psychology Vol 29(4) Aug 2007, 439-456. *Wojciechowski, F. L. (1984). Behavioral treatment of tension headache: A contribution to controlled outcome research methodology: Gedrag: Tijdschrift voor Psychologie Vol 12(5) 1984, 16-30. *Wolf, G., & Quartermain, D. (1966). Sodium chloride intake of desoxycorticosterone-treated and of sodium-deficient rats as a function of saline concentration: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 61(2) Apr 1966, 288-291. *Yalom, V. J. (1989). The relationship between hypnotizability, absorption, and Rorschach responses in a psychiatric population: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yehuda, R., Brand, S., & Yang, R.-K. (2006). Plasma Neuropeptide Y Concentrations in Combat Exposed Veterans: Relationship to Trauma Exposure, Recovery from PTSD, and Coping: Biological Psychiatry Vol 59(7) Apr 2006, 660-663. *Yesavage, J. A., & Rose, T. L. (1983). Concentration and mnemonic training in elderly subjects with memory complaints: A study of combined therapy and order effects: Psychiatry Research Vol 9(2) Jun 1983, 157-167. *Young, P. T., & Falk, J. L. (1956). The relative acceptability of sodium chloride solutions as a function of concentration and water need: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 49(6) Dec 1956, 569-575. *Zeier, H. (1984). Arousal reduction with biofeedback-supported respiratory meditation: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 9(4) Dec 1984, 497-508. *Zhang, T., Yamamoto, M., Kokubo, H., Kawano, K., Tanaka, M., & Kokado, T. (2001). Analysis of the receiver's EEG in remote perception task: Journal of International Society of Life Information Science Vol 19(2) Sep 2001, 458-462. Category:Cognitive process Category:Sustained attention